1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for atomization of a preferably cosmetic liquid with a nozzle for atomization of the liquid and a process for producing such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of “cosmetic liquid” includes in a narrow sense hair spray, hair lacquer, a deodorant, a foam, a gel, a coloring spray, a sunscreen or skin care agent or the like. Preferably, in a wider sense, also other body care products, cleaning products, cosmetics, or the like, and also suspensions and fluids, especially with gaseous phases, are included. However, other liquids, for example, air fresheners, and especially also technical liquids and fluids, such as rust looseners or the like, can also be used. But, for reasons of simplification and based on the focus of use often only cosmetic liquids are addressed below.
A device for atomizing of a cosmetic liquid, such as hair spray, is known from practice, a container which contains the liquid having a valve, with a spray head which can be slipped onto its connector piece. When the spray head is pressed down the valve is opened, the liquid flowing through a throttling channel which forms a throttle radially into an axial recess of the connector piece and then into the spray head. The connector piece here at the same time forms an actuatable valve element and is preferably injected or injection molded in one piece from plastic. Production of a throttle valve is comparatively complex, since a separately movable mandrel or the like must be used.
In the known device, the tolerances for the throttle or the throttling channel are very small in order to be able to ensure the required or desired throttling action and thus the desired spray behavior of the device. This applies especially to the cross section and diameter of the throttling channel, since the length of the throttling channel is only relatively small, especially based on its radial alignment. In mass production it is relatively difficult to adhere to tolerances. This applies especially when liquids which are pressurized for example by volatile, easily flammable, especially organic propellants, by compressed gas and/or by carbon dioxide, require stronger throttling actions, therefore still smaller throttling cross sections and diameters.
Another disadvantage of the known device is that for different liquids or products to be atomized different throttling effects, therefore different throttling channel cross sections, and thus different valves and generally also different spray heads are necessary.